ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
SurGro Cherry Farm
Welcome to the Sur'Gro Maraschino Corporate Farmworld. Please note that while visiting this facility, we prohibit all external technological devices including any and all bioaugmentation devices. If you or any of your guests have augmentations, they will be inspected and peace-bonded by our medical customs office prior to your arrival in the colony. ''26 Annual Cherry Blossom Festivals On Maraschino you will discover a world that exists without the inconviences of modern living, with twenty six cyclic growing seasons throughout the year to provide constant flowering and fruiting cherry trees. All trees were grown from transplated terran varieties, making them the only known source of unaugmented, natural cherries still existing today. Other unique and fun features you will find are our attention to historical reinactment, with environments so believable you might forget that the whole universe is rushing around from gate to gate doing intergalactic business! Tour the colony with a lovely guide of your choosing, and have our personal assurance that your safety is guaranteed and every whim is attended to. ''Bee Entertained!'' Tour one of our many honey bee facilities, so lifelike you'll feel like you're actually in contact with the ancient extinct species which used to be found throughout the ancient Terran biosphere. These ingeniuously crafted little fellows are the only advanced technology which is allowed to function on the planet, as our geosynchronous satellite network makes it impossible for anything unsanctioned to be used within this peaceful corner of the universe. A question which our guests ask a lot about these little fellows is, are they harmful? Will they sting me? The answer is absolutely not on both fronts! Our bees are as lovable as they are fluffy, and while they may occasionally sting the residents of Maraschino, be assured that this is only to simulate authenticity of the simulated environment. They will never sting offworlder guests, as they are programmed to know the difference! Residents are not harmed by this interaction, as the exchange serves to reinforce the placidity and open-mindedness of our colonists with specially tailored neuroinhibitors. You can ''Bee Sur'' that any Maraschino residents who overhear your private corporate discussions during your stay will not remember anything of the interaction because of these clever little bees. If you're visiting Maraschino for Pleasure Instead of Business, keep in mind that any Maraschino residents will not remember what happens after you've left. They're completely at your disposal, having signed waivers upon arrival to this facility. They are also medically certified to be free of diseases, reproductive capabilities, and unnecessary emotional attachments. ''Schedule your next corporate retreat at one of our many idyllic townships...'' Contact a representative today to learn how to schedule your own secluded village for use by employees. Available packages include full seclusion (PCO welcome!) or our entertaining full immersion experience. Full immersion packages allow your employees to mingle with our untroubled and innocent colonists, most of whom have never heard of the outside world let alone been offworld! Watch as the colonists go about their lives, harvesting cherries by hand and other simple aggrairian tasks. Our residents live on an unregimented schedule, which means you might find them working or setting off delightful fireworks in the park at any hour of the day or night. See colonists walking their dogs, or mowing their lawns with authentic push-driven mowers. Visit our fine gift shop for miniature replicas which depict all of these fascinating aspects of the colonists' daily lives. Purchase a working automobile, record player, genuine pedigreed golden retriever puppies (guaranteed to never grow up!), and many other charming merchandise which you can keep as a souvenier so you will remember your fond memories and come back to visit the Farm soon! Make friends and enjoy yourselves with the knowledge that ''"What Happens on Maraschino is '''Sur to be Sweet!"'' Category:World Category:About